Hanging on the Telephone
by Rubix84
Summary: Finn tries to distract Rae on the phone


Finn blew into the air watching as the dust mites swirled in the sunlight that streamed in through the patio doors. Normally he was pretty content to go with the flow but today he felt unusually restless. Occasionally he had days like this where his body seemed to be humming with excess energy. He could hear Rae's voice still drifting from the kitchen as she spoke on the phone to Chloe. He flopped back down on to the sofa; switching on the TV, flicking through the channels, and then switching it back off with a sigh. He checked his watch. Rae had been on the phone for half an hour now.

He wandered into the kitchen, where Rae was standing, twirling and untwisting the phone cord around her finger as she spoke. She shrugged and smiled apologetically at him as she continued to um and ah down the phone. He narrowed his eyes as he wondered if Chloe would notice if there was actually somebody on the other end of the line or not. He silently mouthed to Rae 'what's going on?' She placed her hand over the receiver carefully and whispered back "Boy trouble," and rolled her eyes in amusement.

Maybe a cup of tea would help settle him; he stuck the kettle under the tap, accidently overfilling it so that water overflowed from the top. He sighed setting the kettle down as water dripped from his hands. He turned flicking his fingers at Rae so beads of water settled over her top. She scowled at him, wiping herself down as he laughed silently at the look on her face. He thought it was bloody adorable.

Turning the kettle on, he left it to boil and jumped up onto the kitchen counter, sitting on the work surface. His legs dangling freely swung back and forth knocking against the cupboard doors. Rae shot him a dirty look, and then playfully swiped at his legs, "stop it," she hissed quietly, pulling a face at him. He mirrored her expression, but stilled his legs, resting forward on them with his elbows. He tilted his head to one side as he watched Rae, who casually leant against the kitchen units next to him, her hair had grown even longer over the past couple of weeks and he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to twist it round his fingers as Rae was doing with the phone cord in her hand. He imagined how it would feel, so soft and silky against his fingers. He could sweep it all to one side, so that it exposed the enticing skin of her neck. He smiled to himself at that thought. He noticed Rae give him a strange look, like she was wondering what an earth he was thinking about that was causing him to grin like a Cheshire cat. This made him smile wider.

He could hear the faint sound of Chloe's voice still rumbling on, on the other end of the line, and he began drumming his fingers against the worktop in frustration. Rae flashed her eyes at him in annoyance again, but this just caused a kind of warmness to spread on his insides. Rae flicked her hair as she turned her attention back to her phone call, causing the heady scent of her shampoo to waft in his direction. He reached out to finger one of the delicious strands, carefully running it through his fingers. He half expected Rae to whip round and shoot him another glare, but other than a sudden stiffness in her shoulders she continued on listening to Chloe. He had to admit he quite liked the effect his touch had on Rae. How her whole body seemed to tense at first, as if in shock or anticipation, but then she would relax in to it. And sometimes it would just be the smallest of touches, like if his hand brushed against hers, or if he sat close beside her. Even before that had got together he had used to try and 'accidently' get near her, just to see what effect he would have on her.

His thoughts returned to the smooth skin of her neck. He wondered what would happen if he did brush her hair out of the way. Almost before thinking it, his hand had reached out to tuck the loose strands of hair behind Rae's ear, then gently he began to blow, watching with amusement at the little goose bumps appeared upon the pale skin. He fought a smile at the shocked look on her face, as he leant forward to kiss the sensitive area just below her ear. He sensed Rae hold her breath for a moment, and he sucked gently at the skin again. He gently nipped at her ear lobe, smirking to himself as he heard Rae's voice stutter as she replied to Chloe. She turned to glare at him, but Finn could see the smile unmistakeably dancing in her feverish eyes.

Finn slid off the kitchen counter deciding to go for broke and placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth. Rae's eyes widened and she covered the receiver of the phone again, "what you doin'?" she hissed at him. Finn shrugged, his only answer was to press his mouth firmly to Rae's again. He felt Rae's hand on his chest, pushing him back, but he did not feel any real intent to it, so he chanced another kiss, this time longer, lingering, he could feel Rae's lips mould against his in a shared smile. In the background he could still hear the muffled drone of Chloe's conversation. Finn nuzzled his nose into Rae's neck, here he could feel the beating of her pulse point, "c'mon Rae put the phone down," he purred into her ear. Again she covered the receiver, "I can't Finn, I'm speaking to Chloe" she waggled the phone at him, as if he hadn't realised. He could feel the pulsing of her heart pick up though as he placed a series of kisses along her neck. Between each kiss he demanded huskily " . ."

Finn didn't miss the flash of desire in Rae's eyes as she threw him another look. He chuckled quietly knowing he was getting to her. Again he stole another kiss, subtly grazing her lips with his teeth, and then another, lightly using his tongue to encourage her to respond. "Finn," she tried to chastise him, speaking against his lips, but there was no conviction in her voice, and Finn knew he had won. He carefully moved his hand under her t-shirt, lifting the fabric away from her skin so he could trace C-O-M-E-O-N- R-A-E, letting his finger move slowly, drawing out the contact. He could just about make out that Chloe was babbling on about some guy who hadn't returned any of her calls, while Rae was continuing to do her best to make soothing noises in the all the right places. Finn knew she was faltering though. He kissed her again, slowly, meaningfully, pouring everything he knew into it; pressing himself fully against her, unconcerned whether Chloe was waiting for a response or not. When he looked into her eyes he knew he'd won, as they shimmered with a deep yearning and he determined to kiss her breathless the minute she put that phone down.


End file.
